Falcon
This page is a work in progress! Falcon Falcon is a resident of the Honorable Division and one of the children chosen to participate in Predator vs Prey. He seems to be unenthusiastic and annoyed about the game. Personality Falcon is snobby, annoyed, and petty. He is also a know-it-all, awkward, and stubborn. He is bad-mannered towards others. However, in the arena, he is thankful for Hale and Autumn’s presence. Appearance Falcon has pale skin, blue eyes, and grayish-blue hair. He wears a green jacket over a gray shirt with a green headband. Biography In Episode 1, Falcon is shown in the classroom with the other Honorable children. He is told to stay behind by Mr. Dawn, to which he scoffs. After Mr. Dawn takes them to the market, Falcon mocks him before hurriedly covering it up. Once Mr. Dawn explains the game to the children, Falcon is concerned and confused. In Episode 2, Falcon is teamed up with Hale and Autumn for training and to be in a group in the arena. Their first task is archery, and when Falcon steps up to shoot, he seems to wait too long, much to Hale’s frustration. Hale’s nagging causes him to shoot the arrow slightly away from the bullseye. The next task is the maze, but Falcon and Hale get in an argument early on and they fail the task. The third and final task is the chicken slaughter. Falcon criticizes Hale for being too soft on the chicken before declaring the group is doomed. In Episode 3, Falcon is at the stage when Hale approaches. When she offers to take him with her to say goodbye to Berry, he complies and goes with her. At Berry’s house, Berry acts like they may have had a past relationship, or she had a very obvious crush. When Falcon enthusiastically mentions simply letting the other divisions kill him, he frightens Hale and Berry, who leave him outside while they go into Berry's house to talk. In Episode 4, Falcon is on the Honorable podiums with Hale and Autumn. At the alarm, they run until they stop in a clearing. Hale urges them to keep moving, but Falcon and Autumn insist they have to rest. After walking further, the group finds a water station. Hale tries to make a run for it, but Falcon calls her back as an Equitable tries to take the station, only to be killed by two Omnipotents. Falcon says they have to keep going, looking for other stations. After a while they stop, but are seen by an Equitable girl. Falcon yells for the group to run as the girl makes chase. The girl overtakes Hale and Autumn and cuts Falcon in the arm, only for her to be killed by Autumn. After Hale and Autumn defeat the Equitables, Falcon asks if they should bury their bodies. Hale and Autumn take Falcon to a nearby cave to rest, where he thanks them for helping him and apologizing for being such a brat before. Trivia * Falcon is voiced by My_Swampert. * It is implied both Hale and Berry are interested in him. Berry comments about how cute Falcon is when he and Hale visit her, and when Hale and Berry are alone, Berry complains that the cute ones are always crazy, to which Hale agrees. Category:Honorable Division